Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an inductor component that includes a resin layer and an inductor electrode and a method of manufacturing the inductor component.
Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 6, an inductor component 100 that has been known as an existing inductor component includes a coil 102 that is disposed on a core substrate 101 that is formed of a printed circuit board or a prepreg (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this case, an annular magnetic-material layer 103 is disposed in the core substrate 101, and the coil 102 is spirally wound around the magnetic-material layer 103. The coil 102 includes inner interlayer connection conductors 102a that are arranged along the inner circumference of the magnetic-material layer 103, outer interlayer connection conductors 102b that are paired with the inner interlayer connection conductors 102a and arranged along the outer circumference of the magnetic-material layer 103, upper wiring patterns 102c each of which connects the upper end of the corresponding inner interlayer connection conductor 102a to the upper end of the corresponding outer interlayer connection conductor 102b, and lower wiring patterns 102d each of which connects the lower end of the corresponding inner interlayer connection conductor to the lower end of the corresponding outer interlayer connection conductor 102b. Each of the interlayer connection conductors 102a and 102b is formed of a through-hole conductor that is obtained by forming a conductive film on an inner surface of a through-hole that extends through the core substrate 101. Each of the wiring patterns 102c and 102d is formed of a print pattern with a conductive paste.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-40620 (see, for example, a paragraph 0018 and FIG. 1)